Naruto  Lord of Darkness
by DragonLord577
Summary: The night Naruto becomes a ninja he meets man who gives him a gift that changes his future... Now watch as Naruto walks down a path of Darkness and Shadows -On Hold /Up for Adoption


**Lord of Darkness **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, or any other anime, manga, game, book, or anything else that might make an appearance in this fic... I own nothing but OCs that will appear, as well as original techniques, are mine so you can't have them :D

Prologue - In the Beginning there was Darkness

"Normal Talking"

_'Normal_ _Thinking / Letters'_

_"_**Dark-beings / Special Attacks /Jutsu"**

_**Dark-beings thinking' **_

"? talking"

* * *

><p>Voice: "You know, I've always heard that things about Light and Darkness, Light is always suppose to be right, good, pure, and Darkness is always suppose to be wrong, evil, wicked… But why… Who decides what's really good and what's really evil?"<p>

Voice: **"Is Light always good? Is it right to hurt others because they live in shadows? Is it wrong to use Darkness help another? No... It's not... But still we think it is…"**

Voice: "Who is to say Darkness is wrong and Light is right? What if the darkness was not truly wicked… And what if the light… Wasn't as pure as we think…"

Voice: "Darkness and Light, they are equal and opposites… Without one you can not have the other… If there is no light, then there are no shadows…Without the shadows, you cannot see the light… In this world we will have to look underneath the underneath… and see just how bright the Darkness can shine… and how dim the Light can become…

* * *

><p><strong>-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-<strong>

It was a dark night…

Within the village hidden in the leaves, all was quiet…

There was no wind blowing through the leaves or across rooftop…

Barely a whisper of a sound, all are asleep…

Well, except for one...

The sound of a 12 year old boy slowly breathing as he watch the village form atop the stone head of the Yondaime Hokage.

This was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the son of Kushina Uzumaki the Red Death, and Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage and Konoha's Yellow Flash. One might wonder why a boy with such famous parents was in up so late or why he looked so sad.

You see no one knew of Naruto's heritage, they only knew he as the container for the Demon that attacked there village a decade ago, the Kyuubi-no-Yoko. The Kyuubi, known as the most powerful of all the Bijuu, Tailed Beasts that took on the form of an animal and were powerful enough to be considered forces of nature had appeared within their village one night and nearly destroyed it. It was only thanks to Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage and Naruto's father, that the village had been saved. Not by killing it, but by sealing into his newborn son.

The villagers wrongly believed that Naruto was the fox trapped in human form, because of this Naruto had been beaten many times by civilians who were drunk enough that their inhibitions had dropped. Unfortunately for Naruto because he was a civilian the Hokage could only protect him so much, the beatings were particularly bad around his birthday.

Today was the last day of the ninja academe and Naruto had fail for the third, only to trick be one of his teachers to steal a forbidden scroll. An so after finding out he had the Kyuubi seal inside him, beating the shit out of the traitorous teacher (Something he always secretly wanted to do) and becoming a ninja, he was up here on the stone head of the Yondaime wonder if he was doing the right thing becoming a ninja.

As Naruto thought about the future a portal opened and three figures walk out, the first two were dressed in a long black cloak with a zipper up the front and silver chain at the throat, the hood pulled up over they heads, hands and feet clad in black gloves and boots… the other one was in a white cloak with a gold chain at the throat. "Now remember why we are here and don't do anything stupid " the black cloak figure in the middle said. "Fine, but lets make this quick and to the point" the figure in the white cloak said in a cold monotonous voice and the figure in the other black cloak growled at him **"You're the reason** **we are in this fucking mess, so shut fuck up!"**

"Will you two be quiet before someone hears you" The figure in the middle said and the other two nodded before vanishing in two flashes, one of darkness and one of light "Good they left for their targets, now it time for mine" the last figure pause before walking pass some tree and up to the young Naruto, who what look over the village didn't hear the cloak figure until he was right behind him.

Naruto jumped back and throw a kunai, which the cloak figure ignore as it miss him by several inches "You know it's not nice to throw things at people"

"Who are you, what do you want" Naruto yell while taking out another kunai in case the cloak figure try anything.

Ignoring the fact that Naruto a weapon in his hand, the figure walk up until he was a foot away "My name… hmm… , as for what I want… I want to tall you something Naruto… and that is that something is coming, something that will not only endanger Konoha and the Shinobi Nations, but that all the worlds…" the cloak figure said cryptically

Naruto was surprise by how the man's voice sudden became so serious and confuse by what he said.

"What do you mean 'endanger all the worlds' and why tell me, why not the Hokage" Naruto ask and the cloak man seems to smirked "Because young Naruto… you are the only one who can stop it…" The cloak-man then pause for a moment before look up to see the sunrise and frowning "It looks like about out of time, before I go I have two gifts for you, here's your first" and faster then Naruto could react the cloak man shot forward and plug his hand into Naruto's stomach, More specifically into the Seal…

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Oh… my head" Naruto groaned as got off of the floor and look around, he was in a endless void of darkness and that the floor was seemed to be made of stained glass, on it was a odd scene: The scene it showed had a man in a hooded cloak at the forefront, numerous silhouettes behind him with three circles. In the circle to the left, there was a red haired man with sea green eyes and two dark rings around his eyes. In the one above was a green haired girl with tanned skin and orange eyes. And last to the right was a blond haired girl who had dark eyes.

_**"Welcome…" **_Came a voice that sound just like the cloak man's only it was… darker, it came from seemingly everywhere and nowhere at the same time… _**"Do not be afraid, I am merely here to help…" **_The voice came once more and the blond boy looked around himself. _**"Now first… lets have a good look at you…" **_the voice came and the blond felt like eyes were all around the area just looking at him with a disturbing fascination…

He was simple really, his bright blond hair was spiked out in every direction possible, a head band with a metal plate was on his brow over his bright blue eyes, his skin was tanned but not overly so, with a light athletic build, on each of his cheeks he had three whisker marks, and his outfit was dominated by a ghastly orange and blue jumpsuit… _**"Hmm… no, definitely not… that won't do at all… I know what will do however…" **_The voice mused to itself, probably ignoring the scowl on the face of the blond haired youth as with a snapping of nonexistent fingers the blond's attire changed in a flash of red and blue flames…

He now wears a hooded jacket left unzipped, revealing a black T-shirt with a dark red vest that was full of pockets for various items, the front of the coat rising up to block any view of his lower face when zipped up with the hood pulled up over his bright blond hair completely obscuring his face from view. Over his arms is a pair of black gloves the reach up to cover his forearms, a pair of red gloves pulled over those and cuffed around his wrists with a metal plate at the back of each fist.

His legs are covered by a set of black cargo pants, a red belt around his waist with red straps crossing from both sides to a pair of dark red pouches at his thighs, more red belts curving around his thighs and his lower back to hold them onto his legs firmly. Last he now has a black pouch resting at the back of his waist with a pair of crimson colored sandal boots that reach up to mid calf to cover what little bit of his legs is left bare by his short pants, with a black heel and sole and black bands around his ankles and the base of his calves…

_**"Ah, that's much, much better…" **_The voice says, praising its work while the boy looks at his new clothes with obvious awe, though wonders why the voice gave it to him... _**"Now now… there will be time for questions later, for now we have much work to do…"**_ The voice came again, startling the boy from his revere and the blond reaches up, slowly zipping the front of the jacket down all the way, allowing him to pull the hood down, revealing his face and sun kissed blond hair.

_**"Now, if you're ready… it time for you, your second gift" **_The voice said and with a flash of black light a ring appears hovering over the ground. It was pitch-black, with a no marking or gems or anything, it would look like normal if not for the aura around it, almost looking like purple flames… (Ring of Darkness)

_**"Go on… take it…" **_The voice said and the blond hesitated for only a second before taking hold of the Ring and shivering as violet and ebony flames formed over him for a few moments. Looking at the ring once more, the blond then finds what looks like shadows moving below him swallow him up, dragging him back into darkness once more…

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Meanwhile the cloak-man from before was walk down what look like a sewer, the walls were cracked and there were pipes that glowed with a blue energy running every which way along the walls. Eventually the cloak-man came to stop as he ended up staring at a large cage, it had odd black symbols that glowed with a black energy along the bars, in the center of the cage was a piece of paper with the Kanji for "Seal" on it.

"**Who are you, why have you come to my domain, if you are here to hurt the kit then you will pay dearly…" **Came the voice of the Kyuubi-on-Yoko as two large red eyes open behind the bars

"Now, now we both that you can't do anything while behind those bars Kyuubi-chan, but I did not come here to hurt the boy… I came to help him… and you…"

The Kyuubi narrowed it's large eyes **"And how can you help me, what could you** **possibly do or give that could help me" **

"Oh but there is, I can give you freedom" The cloak-man chuckle and Kyuubi growl out angrily **"Do you take me for a fool! There is only one people that can undo the Seal, and you are not him" **

"_Really…" _The cloak-man said and there was something sinister in his voice "We will just have to see about" and shocking Kyuubi, he reach out and rip off the Seal.

After the Seal was remove the bars of the large cage seem to melt away and two sphere of energy appeared, one was red and one was yellow. The cloak-man and the Kyuubi watch as the two sphere began to take on a human form, and after a minute Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki was standing before them. The cloak-man look at the parents of the boy who's mind he was currently in _'hmm… interesting… a Heart without a Body or a Soul but that isn't a Heartless neither…' _

Minato and Kushina looked around in alarm seeing the Kyuubi (who frozen in shock) was free and a man in a black cloak, who's hood block any view of his face, was just standing there like this happen everyday. After a few minutes Kushina finally snap out of her surprise and ask the question that was on everyone's mind "Who are you"

This time the cloak-man laugh out loud "Instead of telling you why don't I show you" and then he lowered his hood revealing his face for them.

"**Impossible…" **muttered Kyuubi, as Minato and Kushina gasp at the sight of his face.

The cloak-man chuckle again "Now that we know each other, we can got down to business, I'm going to tell you what's going to happen and what the three of you are going to be doing" the man said before pausing "Now listen closely we don't have much time for the kid get's here and I do not have time to repeat myself"

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Naruto found himself laying on the floor, getting up and rubbing the back of his neck, Naruto look around **"Now then, Hand to Hand came before armed combat. Without it, there would be no swords, nor shields, nor any other weapon…"** Came the voice and then Naruto saw the area around him light up, revealing the stained glass area beneath him this time. This one had a silver haired man with tan skin and yellow eyes. However, this man wore a strange outfit, having white gloves, a black leather trench coat, and a white button down shirt, anything else was cut off however. Behind this man was a strange creature however; it was large, looked to be blue and black with wrappings here and there over its form and a pair of bright yellow eyes.

Five circles were around this figure, with strange red heart shaped emblems between those. From left to right they went like this: in the first circle was a strange insect like creature, the next one looked similar to it only it was seemingly bigger and had blue veins over its form, the next one looked like a head with strange tendril hair that wrapped around its face, leaving only those large yellow eyes bare, the next one was shaped like a ball, with a large manic grin and yellow eyes, and finally, the last one looked odd, having a demonic face with two large horns coming out of it's head.

"**Now lets see how well you can fight…" **The voice mused to itself as five creatures suddenly appeared before the blond. These creatures were black in color, with curled feelers on their heads, clawed hands, two large yellow eyes, and no toes on their feet. Taking a kunai, the blond lunged forward, swinging his weapon into the first of the creatures and cutting across it face then jumping back and throw the kunai into the head of the other one.

Naruto watch in amazement the cut on the first creature heal almost instantly and the other one pulled the kunai out of it's face, looked at it for a moment and throw it away. **"Normal attacks and weapons have no affect on those creatures…" **The voice said cheerfully while Naruto sworn and jump back as one of the creatures lunged at him. "How am I suppose to fight them if none of my weapons will work" the blond yell out as he rolled sideways when two creatures jump at him.

"**Why the Ring we just gave you of course" **The voice said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world which as really start to annoy the blond. "And just how do I do that" Naruto shouted and kicking one of the creatures in the face sent it flying back.

"**First you have to put it on" **The voice said slowly as if speaking to a little kid, muttering under his breath about stupid voices Naruto pull the obsidian ring out of his pocket before slipping it on his right ring finger. "Now what" the blond ask as he felt the ring's dark power flow through him like icy water through his veins.

"**Now you focus, that is the Ring-of-Darkness it will allow you to use all form of darkness and shadows, it will turn your 'will' into form, should you want a weapon the darkness will attack, should you need shield the shadows will rise up and protect you, should you wish for a doorway, it will appeared…"** Nodded Naruto threw out his right hand and the ring gave a purple glow before a dozen black spikes shot out of the shadows and impaled all of the creatures.

"**Good, very good, you have taken your first step to mastering the Ring-of-Darkness. Now try to make a Doorway." **The voice called out and Naruto frowned but then closed his eyes, imagining a doorway, taking a step back in surprise when a massive gate like portal appeared before him. **"A 'Dark Corridor' the way dark-being travel between worlds"** The voice answer to the blond's silence question, while Naruto looks at the door with a slight twitch.

**"Do not be afraid, we all have darkness, walk through it… it's time for you to learn some truths." **The voice said cryptically and Naruto bites his lower lip before then slowly walking forward. Making his way to the door, he then closes his eyes, takes a breath and then jumps through the Dark-Corridor and into the shadows beyond its dark depths…

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Naruto fell out of the Dark Corridor in a heap "My head…" Naruto moaned as got off of the floor and look around, he was in some kind of sewer or dungeon, but what really get his attention were people in the room. There was the cloak-man who was down at him, behind him was a blond hair man that look a lot like the Yondaime Hokage, a red hair woman, and the Kyuubi… He froze, 'Wait a second' he thought was his brain took a few seconds to realize that there was something wrong with his observations, slowly checking them off on his fingers, he realized that one of the people in the room suppose to be dead and that the Kyuubi was free.

"What the Hell is going on here, and who are you people!" the young blond roared after finally snapping and pointing at Minato and Kushina, making Kyuubi sweat-dropped as the cloak-man doubled over laughing "Ahahahahaha… the look… Ahahaha… the look on his face was priceless."

After claming down the cloak-man cleared his throat and look that them "Now then it's time for some truths… if you will please tell Naruto who you are then we can begin"

"Well… I'm… I'm your father, Minato Namikaze, this is my wife and your mother Kushina Uzumaki." Minato said as he put his arm around Kushina. Naruto first froze as what he had been told sunk in, then he leap at his parents and hug them tightly.

As the touching moment was happening the two other beings in the room had two different reaction, Kyuubi had a look of pity, shame, and sadness, across the room the cloak-man, who's hidden face was a mixes of regret and longing.

Coughing to get their attention the cloak-man spoke up "Sorry to break up this touching moment but we are short on time, so I need the two of you to tell him story of his birth" and so for the 15 minutes Minato and Kushina told Naruto everything, from Kushina being Kyuubi's previous Jinchuriki, to how a mask man attack them and attacked Konoha. (as some point in the story a movie screen appeared)

Naruto was in tears by the end, and hugging the parents. The cloak-man shook his head before speaking "Unfortunately there's more and it's most, the mask-man that attack you that night was _not _Madara Uchiha, he wasn't even from your world"

"**Impossible!" **Kyuubi growled, making the family jump as they some how forgot about the 300 feet tall fox demon behind them **"He had **_**His **_**eyes, and I would know those eyes anywhere!" **

The cloak-man didn't seem surprise "That is because those are Madara's eyes… this _man _dug them up and hid them put in…" Minato and Kushina looked disgusted at the thought and Naruto was a little green.

"To show you the big picture I have to get you a history lessen," Naruto groan that this only to get hit on the head by his mother "A long, long time ago there was one great would, this world was balanced and the being living there in peace, but one day several being who wanted more power disrupted this balanced. With the balanced disrupted this great world was split between Light and Darkness, soon a war broke out with those who use Light believing that they were good and holy and that the darkness users were evil and wicked"

The cloak-man pause for a moment before continuing "In the last battle of the war the great world was shatter into dozens of smaller worlds… these worlds settled into three category… Light Worlds, Dark Worlds, and Twilight Worlds… The realize why this is important is because one of being who started the war has reappeared… he believe at all Darkness should be destroy… and has build up an army to do so…"

The cloak-man pause as he look down to see himself slowly fading away _'It look like I'm running out of time…' _he thought before turning back to the other "The realize why I am telling you this because this man plans on attacking your world soon… and that Naruto has the potential to stop him… with some help" now almost gone completely "Naruto I'm going to be taking your parents with me… this is for they own good as they can not stay with you as they are now… I have make it so that Kyuubi will help you… take care of yourself Naruto… until we meet again." and with that he and Naruto's parents were gone.

Naruto turn to Kyuubi as everything started to fade away **"Went you wake up tomorrow we will start your training…" **


End file.
